I'm sorry I hurt you, because I love you
by Kobayashi Asuka
Summary: Sehun menghukum Luhan dengan sadis karena sebuah kesalah pahaman antara Hubungan persahabatan Luhan Dengan Kai. Apa hukuman sadis tersebut?. /HunHan & KaiLu / DLDR, RnR, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boy X Boy, BDSM, Typo, Abal, Alur pasaran & gaje, AU/


**I'm sorry I hurt you, because I love you.**

Title: I'm sorry I hurt you, because I love you.

Disclaimer: Semua yang ada di dunia milik tuhan , milik diri mereka sendiri, dari yang cakep sampai yang parah banget(?) pokoknya milik Tuhan & diri sendiri. Dan fanfiction ini milik saya (Asuka) . Jadi tolong hargai dengan cara tidak membasing, memflame and yang terpenting don't plagiat my fanfiction.

Rated: M

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

Summary: Sehun menghukum Luhan dengan sadis karena sebuah kesalah pahaman antara Hubungan persahabaran Luhan Dengan Kai. Apa hukuman sadis tersebut?

Warning: DLDR, RnR,ga HOT, lemon ga asem -asem banget, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boy X Boy, BDSM, Typo, Abal, Alur pasaran & gaje, AU, OOC, Yang dibawah umur Jangan Baca!(Padahal Author masih di bawah umur -_-), Dosa tanggung masing masing.

Pairing: HunHan . Luhan Sehun, KaiLu , Kai Luhan.

.

.

Ini fanfic muncul karena sifat sadis aku yang suka lihat orang tersiksa kesakitan makanya buat Fanfic BDSM malah luhan yang jadi korban disini *.*/\ huhuhu :'( tapi aku suka BEHAHAHAHA *ketawa iblis mesum* Kuharap kalian suka dengan fanfic ini *tebar kiss* . ini Cuma buat Oneshot kok .tapi berhubung Saeng tiiiiiiit (nama di sensor) nagih terus nih Fanfic :3 yaaa aku publis juga pakai akun baru nih. Kuharap Saeng tiiiiiiit (nama di sensor) dan para readers suka dengan Fanfic ini :3 Sekian cuap cuap dari saya. Bila ada kesalahan mohon di maafkan *kaya pidato 17 agustus -_-* #abaikan.

.

.

.

~ Happy Reading ~

~ Asuka Present ~

~ I'm sorry I hurt you, because I love you. ~

.

.

.

Hawa dingin menusuk kulit, terlihat seorang namja cantik tak berdaya . Kepalanya terasa pening akibat pukulan keras hadiah dari kekasihnya sendiri. Dia juga terlihat menggigil di sebuah ruangan gelap dan dingin. wajar saja dia dia dalam keadaan terikat di lantai tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun. mulutnya di beri gag ball matanya tertutup dan di juniornya terdapat sebuah cock ring.

KRIEEETTT

suara pintu terbuka, masuklah sesosok namja yang begitu tampan namun siapa sangka dia berdarah psychopath dan dialah yang mengurung namja cantik , kekasihnya sendiri di tempat dingin ini.

"hai Chagia~ sudah sadar ya?"sapa seorang namja tampan. keadaannya sama polosnya dengan namja tak berdaya tersebut.

"merindukan aku ?hmm~" bisiknya kepada namja cantik.

"ummmphh" erang namja manis tak berdaya tersebut. apa boleh buat namja itu tak bisa berbuat apa apa.

"eoh? mau bicara sayang" namja manis itu hanya mengangukan kepala nya.

"ahh apa boleh buat, aku juga ingin mendegar sara desahan indah mu"

sehun melepaskan gag ball di mulut luhan. belum sempat luhan bernafas lega, mulutnya udah di bekap oleh bibir sexy melumat kasar bibir luhan, terkadang dengan kejamnya dia menggigit bibir tipis luhan.

"hmphh~ " desah luhan ketika dengan kasarnya sehun meremas junior luhan.

"hmphh~ hmmm" semua mulut luhan dijelajahi oleh lidah sehun, mengabsen gigi luhan, hingga jejak saliva mengalir di sudut bibir mereka. melihat luhan sudah kehabisan nafas dengan terpaksa sehun pun melepas ciuman basah tersebut, namun tak sampai disitu aja sehun langusung mencium leher, minghisapnya hingga menimbulkan jejak merah yang warnanya kontras dengan warna kulit putih pucat namja cantik .

"ahhh Se.. sehu.. nnie~" desah luhan membuat sehun makin bersemangat. tangannya pun terlihat mulai memerah karena ikatan tangan yang terlalu ketat.

"terus desah kan nama ku baby hm"

"Sss.. se.. sehunn nghhh sehun.. nnie~~"

sehun berhenti meremas junior luhan tentu saja membuat luhan batal cum dan pergi menjauh. sehun keluar dari ruangan itu dan menimbulkan nafas lega bagi luhan. namun sayang, sehun kembali keruangan tersebut degan membawa cambuk tak lupa dengan vribrator, dan membuka penutup mata yang sudah basah oleh air mata luhan.

"jangan menangis sayang, aku hanya memberi hukuman kecil untuk mu, karena udah berani dekat namja brengsek itu!"

sehun mengecup kedua mata luhan

"sekarang tenang ya baby"

sehun pun memasukkan vribrator berukuran cukup besar namun tak sebesar junior sehun , tanpa pelumas dan persiapan sedikitpun tentu saja itu membeat hole perawan luhan beradarah. Luhan gemetaran menahan antara sakit dan nikmat.

"ARGHHHHH! appoo sehun~~ ahh ku.. kumo.. hon arghh he.. hentikan!" erangan kesakitan luhan.

"hentikan katamu? lihat lah hole ini begitu semangat melahap vribrator, haha astaga ini membuatku makin horny luhan"

PLAKK PLAKK

suara tamparan menggema ketika sehun menapar bokong sexy luhan

"kumohon sehunie ahh~ nghh~ aku janji tidak seperti ini"

namun tentu saja sehun sudah tuli sehingga yang di degarnya hanya desahan luhan, dengan semagatnya sehun terus memasukan vribrator ke dalam hole luhan

"ahhh~ appo hiks ahh nghh~ se.. sehun" air mata luhan pun sudah tidak terbendung.

"kyahhh~ahh Se.. sehun" badan luhan melengkung ketika ujung vribrator tersebut menyentuh prostatnya.

"eoh? prostat mu ya? hahaha kamu seperti bitch yang meminta di perkosa, berkata jangan tapi lihat tubuh mu minta di perkosa cih dasar bitch!"

PLAK PLAK

sehun menampar paha dan bokong sambil terus meghinanya.

sehun pun menyalakan vribrator di hole luhan dengan mode minimum. tentu saja itu tidak memuaskan bagi luhan untuk bisa orgasme oh jangan lupakan cock ring di juniornya.

"ahhhh~ ngahh~ sehunn ahh~" desah frustasi luhan karena juniornya udah mulai embiru karena tak kunjung bisa orgasme.

namun sang namja tampan tersebut hanya menyerigai .

"shhhh~~ ahh~ kumohon hentikan nghhh sehun hiks"

"cih hukuman mu saja baru saja di mulai sudah minta berhenti, aku mau pergi belanja dulu ya chagi."

sehun pun meninggalkan luhan di sana sendiri.

"arghhhh ahhh~ nghhho owhhh ahhh nghhhh~"

desah luhan terus menerus, mencoba merasakan kenikmatan, tapi tak bisa karena yang bisa membuatnya nikmat hanya junior sehun. hingga akhirnya ia pun pingsan.

***flashback* **

Di sebuah taman sepi yang letaknya di belakang sekolah terlihat dua orang sahabat karib. Namja mungil itu terlihat di peluk oleh namja yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dari namja manis itu. Si namja manis juga terlihat nyaman berada di pelukan namja yang bernama Kai. Kai dan Luhan emang sudah bersahabat dari kecil maka tak heran mereka terlihat sangat akrab, bahkan tak sedikit orang yang mengira mereka berpacaran. Itulah yang membuat sehun kekasih Luhan cemburu sama Kai. Sehun ga suka melihat Luhan berdekatan degan Kai , jangankan berdekatan bertemu pun ga di bolehkan -_- hmm Sehun posesive kali padahal Kai udah punya D.O

"Kamu kenapa Luhan? Kok murung aja? Cerita dong sama ku" Tanya Kai

"Sebenarnya ya Kai …"

"Iya sebenarnya apa luhan?"

Tanya Kai lagi dengan lembutnya, sambil mengelus rambut Luhan membuatnya nyaman untuk mengungkapkan perasaan gundahnya kepada sahabatnya.

"Aku dan Sehun bertengkar lagi semalam" Luhan menghembuskan nafas beratnya "Dia melarang kita berteman lagi Kai. Bagaimana Kai?" Jelas luhan

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Luhan?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Aku Tak Tahu kai~ Dia juga melarang kita berjumpa. Dia benar benar posesive aku ga tahan lagi dengannya kai. Aku ingin putus dengannya tapi aku ga bisa, aku terlalu mencintainya kai." Jelas Luhan sambil memeluk badan Kai.

Namun Tak disangka Sehun menemukan Kai dan Luhan terlihat seperti berpelukan mesra. Tentu saja itu membuat darahnya mendidih. Langsung saja Sehun menjumpai mereka dan langsung menghajar Kai.

BUGH BUGH

Pukulan pun di terima kai secara berutubi – tubi, ,membuat darah segar mengalir di sudut bibir kai. Kai pun tak memberikan balasan karena kedua tangan dan seluruh pergerakannya di kunci oleh Sehun.

"Dasar kau! Setan sialan"

BUGH BGUH BUGH!

"BRENGSEK ! BERANI KAU MENYENTUH LUHAN KU HAH?" Maki sehun.

"berhenti sehunie! Hiks! Jangan sakiti dia kumohon Sehun" lerai luhan, sambil menahan tangan Sehun yang hendak memukul perut Kai lagi. Namun sayang bukanya Sehun berhenti memukul tapi malah menapar wajah Luhan. Sehingga luhan pun jatuh terduduk sambil memegang pipinya yang tersa perih namun tak seperih hatinya .Mata Sehun sudah kabur oleh kabut kemarahan , sehingga dia berhenti memukul Kai, dan menarik tangan luhan menuju mobilnya. Meninggalkan Kai yang tergeletak tak beradaya namun masih tetap sadar.

'maafkan aku luhan hiks' batin Kai.

"hiks! Lepaskan aku sehun! Sakit!" ronta luhan saat badannya di seret paksa oleh kekasihnya, namun bukannya Sehun berhenti, tetapi sehun membentaknya.  
"DIAM!"

"kumohon sehun" cicit luhan dia sudah takut melihat sehun seperti ini, memang sehun sering marah tapi tidak pernah sampai seperti ini apalagi sampai menamparnya.

"BRENGSEK DIAM!" bentak Sehun Lagi dia sudah tidak tahan dan memukul luhan hingga pingsan lalu menggendongnya ke dalam mobilnya. Untung taman terlihat sepi karena para guru dan siswa sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing masing. Sehingga tidak ada yang melihat perkelahian berdarah mereka.

***end flashback***

Sehun memasuki kamarnya lalu membuka semua bajunya setelah habis berbelanja sextoys lalu meletakan kantung penuh mainan tersebut ke meja nakasnya, menghampiri namja manis yang kelihatan tertidur atau mungkin tidak sadarkan diri. Jangan lupakan juniornya yang sudah membengkak dan terlihat membiru karena tak kunjung bisa orgasme.

"luhanie chagia~" Sapa lembut sehun sambil mengusap kepala junior luhan.

Sehun pun gemas melihat junior kecil Luhan sehingga mengocoknya pelan, meremas bola kembarnya. Lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisap – hisap junior luhan seperti permen. Sesekali meremas bola kembar dan menariknya. Selang beberapa menit luhan pun sudah mulai bangun dan mulai meremas kasur

"emphh~ ahhh~"

Luhan terus meremas seprai putih yang kusut berantakan dan kembali mendesah nikmat dan sakit. Nikmat karena juniornya dimanjakan Sehun namun sakit karena sebuah cokring melingkar di kejantanannya sehingga dia tidak bisa klimaks. Badannya pun gemteran dan akhirnya..

"KYAHHHHHH~ SEHUNNNNIEEE~" teriak Luhan.

Mendengar suara teriakan Luhan dan kedutan di junior namja cantik itu . sehun berhenti mengulum junior Luhan.

"hah hah hah" terdengar nafas berat Luhan.

"orgasme kering ya? Haha kesihan sekali kamu luhanie ku, coba saja kamu tidak selingkuh dengar namja brengsek itu" ejek Sehun lalu..

PLAKK

Sehun menampar bokong Luhan lagi

"aku pasti tidak akan menghukum mu, dan pasti aku akan bermain lembut dengan mu pada saat pertama ini. " Jelas sehun lagi.

"oh ya, tadi aku membeli ini loh sayang mainnan untuk mu" sehun menunjukan toysex yang baru saja di belinya. Ada banyak Anal Beads,Butt Plug, Vribrator, Cambuk, Sampai baju cosplay berbentuk kucing lengkap dengan Vribrator berbentuk ekor kucing.

"ahh~ kamu pasti terlihat imut mengunakan ini ya" ucap sehun sambil menunjuk baju kucing yang dia belikan.

Luhan hanya menatap horror 'mainan' yang di perlihatkan Sehun. Yang ada di pikiran luhan adalah bagaimana agar dia bisa orgasme, dan apa semua 'mainan' itu untuknya?

Sehun mengangkangkan kaki luhan mencabut Vribrator. Dan membuka ikatan di seluruh tubuhnya sehingga sekarang Luhan sudah bisa bebas bergerak

"ahh~"

desah luhan, ketika holenya terasa kosong.

"bersiaplah baby~"

Sehun pun mulai meletakan kaki luhan di pundaknya mengecup bibir luhan sekilas dan mempersiapkan juniornya dengan mengocoknya sedikit lalu memasukannya kedalam hole Luhan. Luhan pun gemetaran dan mulai merintih ketika kepala junior Sehun mulai membobol holenya. Mencoba menahan sakit dengan mencakar punggung Sehun.

"Ahhhh~"

desah Sehun ketika holenya mulai di remas oleh hole Luhan.

Sehun yang tak tahan ,"kyahhh!" teriak Luhan Ketika Sehun memasukannya juniornya sekali hentak ke dalam hole luka di hole Luhan makin melebar setetes darah keluar , membasahi seprai putih tersebut. Sehun pun dengan kejamnya langsung memompa hole Luhan. Sehun pun sengaja tidak mau menyentuh prostat Luhan.

"ahhh~ luhan~"

Desah Sehun keenakan , Dia terus mengeluar – masukan juniornya di hole Luhan seperti orang kesetanan. Luhan hanya diam, dirinya sudah merasa sangat lemas bahkan untuk sekedar mendesah pun tidak bisa. Jangankan untuk mendesah, membuka mata saja dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Melihat Luhan yang Terus diam membuat Sehun geram. Sehun mengambil cambuk yang ada di dekatnya lalu mencambuk paha Luhan, membuat goresan di kanvas putih tersebut.

"rapatkan hole mu bich!"

Luhan pun langsung merapatkan holenya, namun Sehun masih belum puas. Lalu ia memasukan Dildo ke dalam hole luhan. Gesekan antara hole dan Dildo tersebut membuat Sehun terbang ke langit ketujuh.

Sepertinya Luhan sudah tak sadarkan diri, karena dia sudah berhenti meremas apa pun lagi. Tapi tetap saja Sehun tidak berhenti mengeluar – masukan juniornya bersamaan dildo. Mulutnya pun tak berhenti menandai leher dan dada Luhan, seolah – olah tanda itu mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah miliknya. Sehun pun mulai merasakan juniornya berkedut tanda dia akan klimaks sebentar lagi.

Dan akhirnya "ARGHHHH LUHANN~" sehun menggerang ketika berhasil menembakan cairannya ke dalam hole kekasihnya. Lalu ambruk di atas tubuh Luhan.

Tidak lama setelah itu Sehun mulai bangkit melepaskan cock ring luhan, menggurut junior luhan yang kelihatan membiru berharap rasa sakit di junior Luhan menghilang ketika dia sadar kembali.

Setelah itu dia pergi mengambil handuk basah dan mulai membersihkan hole dan badan Luhan, memakaikan baju kemejanya yang terlihat menggemaskan dimata Sehun. Lalu memindahkan Luhan di kamar yang lebih baik agar Luhan nyaman. Ternyata Sehun masih Perhatian juga sama Luhan -_-

Menidurkannya di kamarnya dan sehun ikut tidur disamping Luhan.

"Selamat tidur Chagi, Saranghae" bisik Sehun lalu mengecup bibir bengkak.

"Mianhae ne Luhannie" Sehun pun mulai tidur dengan memeluk posesive.

**The End**

Sehun: Gua kok sadis amat yak

Luhan: hweeee T.T sehunie sadis banget. Aku benci benci benci *mukul – mukul dada sehun*

Sehun: *meluk Luhan* Aku ga mungkin gitulah chagia, aku kan cinta sama mu.

Luhan: beneran Sehunnie?

Sehun: iya Luhanie *cipok kering luhan*

Kai: LAHHH kok gua lemah amat disini. Hoyy! Jangan cipokan lah disini *sepak HunHan*

Author: BEHAHAHAHA *ketawa iblis mesum* sudahlah Kai dari pada lihat cipokan, mending kita cipokan #plakk *di bunuh readers*

Haha selesai juga nih ff, setelah mengalami 2 KALI WB, dan 1 kali hamper ketauan emak. Sempat kalo sampai ketahuan ya sudahlah, sayonara gadget T.T *lap ingus*. Terima kasih sudah membaca ff gaje ini readers *.*/\ dan saeng .

maaf kalo gaje dan NCnya ga HOT. karena Author masih di bawah umur ^^V *ampuni dosa ku ya tuhan*

Kuharap kalian mau memberi sedikit review. Karena apalah arti Author dan Fanfic ini tanpa review dari para readers tercintah.


End file.
